Alla's story
by Swiftstorm of Forestclan
Summary: Alla, daughter of the first leader of Forest pack, must learn the ways of the wolf. She has to face dangers and new things, alone. She grows up as an alpha, and she learns how to face these dangers. Follow Alla as she lives in the world of WolfQuest. Might change rating later.
1. Prologue

Alla's story

Prologue

A dark gray wolf with blue eyes and small brown patches stood on a cliff, looking at the last few rays of sunlight that were shinning before night took over the valley. The wolf swished her long tail, a strangely long tail that was uncommon for wolves. Her eyes sparkled as the last ray of the sun swept over her eyes and disappeared. The wolf watched as stars flew into the sky and it became dark. Like a shadow, she silently got to her paws and turned away from the cliff. She padded foreword, not minding the tall trees towering over her. She ended up at a small cave, a cave built half way by a wolf. The cave's roof was stone while the floor was moss. The ending of the stone had dried, stone-like mud as the rest of the walls. There were flowers hanging from tree branches and feathers clinging to the walls. The gray wolf padded further inside until she reached a nest of moss and grass. She lied down and closed her blue eyes, falling into a deep sleep.

The wolf awoke in a sunny clearing, the same place she was when she fell asleep. This time, she wasn't alone. She was a young pup. There were three other pups beside of her. Near the entrance to the den, lie two wolves. The first wolf was female. She was light gray with brown spots and hazel eyes. On the other side was a male. He looked like the female only he had a dark gray pelt with hardly seeable spots. The male also had amber eyes. "Oh, Alla you're awake," the male said to her. "Yeah, dad," Alla smiled and barked. "Do you want to come to see the whole territory?" he asked Alla. Alla let out an excited squeal. "The whole territory! Wow," she barked as she followed her father to a higher spot in the cliff. There was a large forest below them. Then, after the forest, was a river. "The forest is ours. We use the river to protect us from other packs. We are safe here, together," he woofed. Alla's eyes sparkled. "Thanks," she woofed and followed her father home. The female and the other pups were awake. The female came rushing over to them. "Were have you been? I've been worried," she woofed with concern. "Don't worry Swiftie, I was just showing Alla the territory," he woofed. Instantly, Swiftie calmed down. Alla smiled, the only thing her mother worried about was her mate's and her pup's safety. Her mother wasn't afraid of anything. The six wolves sat there for a moment before her father began to speak. "I believe that, since they are each eleven months old, they should start their training," he woofed. Alla and her sister and brothers gasped. Start training, she thought, I can't wait!

Alla growled at her father. They were in the training hollow. Her father, Pine, got to his paws and slid under Alla. Alla yelped and fell to the ground just as Pine slipped out from under her. "How come I can't get it right?" she woofed and turned her head. "It's alright, just move your legs when I start to move and leap over me. Got it?" her father woofed. "I think so," Alla answered before getting into fight position. She watched as her father began to slide. Alla bunched up her haunches and leapt. She looked down to see that her father was sliding under the air. Alla landed gracefully and noticed that her father was on the other side of the clearing. "Good job," he barked. "Now, let's try again," he said before getting into attack position. Alla nodded and did the same. The darker gray male began to slide just as the gray and spotted wolf leapt high into the air. Her father scrambled to his paws, shaking the dirt from his pelt, just as Alla landed and faced him. "Even better! Now, next lesson. You need to learn how to do a jump attack. Other wolves never see it coming," he woofed. He leapt into the air, hit her with his paws, and nipped her muzzle. "Like that," he said. Alla nodded. She crouched low and did exactly what she had to. "Good, you're a quick learner! You've learned everything," he barked, surprised. "Next is Hunting. Come, let's go meet the others," he barked.

Alla trotted behind of her father. He lifted his head and sniffed the air. "Smell that? There is a herd near by," he barked quietly. Each pup took a good sniff and began following the trail. They ended up near the river, not too far away from the camp, and they saw a large herd. They began circling the herd. "Okay, let's get that calf right there and maybe we can get the female too," he whispered to them. They all nodded and crouched lower into the grass while walking. Alla looked at the calf, it was limping and was about to fall. With one final heartbeat, they all burst out of the shadows and began to race after the mother and calf. The calf fell behind. Alla remembered what she had been taught seconds earlier, first, attack from behind, second, attack the side, third, attack the neck and it will fall. She nodded and leapt out, her jaws meeting flesh. It began to fall but it still ran. Alla leapt at the right side while her mother went for the left. It began to lean back and forth. Alla smiled and ran in front of it. She snapped its neck. It fell to the ground. The pack nodded and they did the same to the mother, she was in bad condition and she fell to the ground about two wolf lengths away from the calf. That sunset, they had a feast.

Alla woke up to see that it was dawn. She shook her fur and padded to the river. She was about to get a cold drink when she noticed how different she was. Alla was taller and had smaller eyes. Her tail was longer. Her pelt was longer, for winter. Alla also had a longer muzzle and longer ears. Her spots were bigger and more noticeable. She was only a month from being a fledgling, almost an adult. The female wolf trotted away from the river. She broke into a run, happy with the fresh air. She closed her eyes and suddenly smelled wolf. She opened her eyed and saw that she was face-to-face with a black female wolf. The wolf was older, an adult. "Who are you? What are you doing in Pine pack territory?" the she-wolf growled. "Get away from me," Alla growled and attacked the wolf. The wolf yelped and ran away. Alla nervously shook her head. What if the wolf came back?


	2. Chapter One

Chapter one

Alla trotted along the river, watching as fish swam underneath the ice. Alla smiled and leapt onto the river. She yelped as she began to wobble but soon gained her balance. The female wolf skated across the ice. Suddenly, she stopped and began to stare at a grizzly bear standing about 5 wolf-lengths away. He was sticking his paw into a hole in the ice. Suddenly, he jerked his paw out and there was a bass flopping on its side. The bear smiled and bit the bass, killing it. It looked at Alla. Yelping, Alla ran. She was no match for a bear. She let out a growl, remembering how a bear almost killed her and her family. She shook her head and ran away.

Alla awoke in her den. It was still dark. The claw-moon shone high in the sky. She shook her head and left the den. Only a few more days until she was full grown. The dark gray wolf trotted through the forest. Her long tail swished over long grass. Quickly, the gray wolf bounded through the grass. Soon, it became dawn. She turned away and ran back to the den.

Three days later, Alla awoke in her den. She decided to do a border check. The young she-wolf trotted away and began bounding along the border. Luckily, she didn't see any coyotes, bears, hawks, or other wolves. She was racing back to the den when an unfamiliar scent hit her nose. She looked around to see strange paw-prints, they were small in the middle, bigger at the top, and medium sized back. She growled, looking around to see if anything leapt at her. Quickly, she bounded back to her den.

Alla awoke again. This time, she felt the need to find the scent. Fearfully, she left the den and began to follow the scent. She followed the trail to see a strange type of animal. It was shiny with large eyes and big black paws. It looked like it was sleeping. The young wolf walked closer to it. She could see shiny boxes and strange objects everywhere. Suddenly, she heard voices.

"We need to bring a wolf there, Nilla. Without one we can't do this. It has to be female."

"Okay, okay, Alice. We just need to follow these prints."

"Alright. Wait, these prints go straight to the van."

That was when there was a rustling in the grass. Fearfully, she whipped around and saw two tall creatures with strange pelts and long fur that was only on their heads. The first one had long black hair while the other had brown. Trying to get away, Alla took a step back. Then, the two creatures took out long sticks. They put in something with feathers and a shiny, sharp part inside. Not a second later, there was a loud crashing noise and the two things shot out of the sticks. They hit Alla. Suddenly, Alla grew very tired. She, not being able to control herself, fell onto her side. The last thing she heard was the sound of a shiny box closing.

Alla awoke in a dark room. Her side ached. She tried getting up but lost her balance. She fell over again. She could smell a strange scent, the same one from her home. She looked around to see a small light. Hoping to get out of the dark place, she quickly made her way to the light. Sadly, she could not get out. She soon realized that she was moving. Growling in fear, she walked around the tiny den. Would she ever get out?

She awoke again. The moving had stopped. Her entire body ached. She looked at herself to find her right paw wrapped in something. Then, she heard voices again.

"Come on, Nilla. We need to check on it, put the tracking color on it, and let it leave."

"Wait, it is awake."

"Uh oh."

The door to the den opened but the animals were back. They put her in another den, this one wasn't dark and had shiny sticks for the walls, floor, and ceiling. The black haired animal took out a shiny think, making Alla fall asleep again.

She awoke to the sound of commotion. The animals were doing something to her. Alla shook herself, glaring at the animals. They nodded to each other and set her free of the strange things. She let out a yelp of joy and ran away. Then, she stopped.

"Where am I?"


End file.
